


Glorified Babysitter

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is angry, Gen, a lamp gets broken, being the jims, dark is a glorified babysitter, dark just wants a drink, honestly don't know how to tag this, it's the jims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Two Jims, one edgelord, a green bean, and a broken lamp. What could go wrong?





	Glorified Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareJasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/gifts).



> It's the Jims! I haven't written the Jims in months! This was so fun to write! I really missed the Jims and I am very happy I was able to write this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And remember to be very Jim!

Dark should have known better than to let the Jims wander off by themselves. They were notorious for getting into trouble, especially in unfamiliar environments. Double especially if that unfamiliar environment involved Anti. And, unfortunately, they were currently in Anti’s kitchen.

They were always too curious for their own good and picked and poked at everything they saw. For whatever reason, Anti just worsened this behavior. This often ended with something shattered all over the floor and Jims scurrying away from a very pissed off Anti.

This time was no different. Dark had turned his back for a few seconds, just long enough to pour himself a cup of water. By the time he turned back around, a lamp that had been carefully placed in the corner of the room was in pieces on the floor and Field Reporter Jim was worming his way behind a chair while Cameraman Jim clambered onto a windowsill. 

Dark rolled his eyes and took a swig of the juice before setting it down. “Jim, get over here.”

Both Jims froze and stared at him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow. They gave each other a look, a very Jim expression on their faces before they scurried over to stand in front of him.

“What did I tell you about touching things that don’t belong to you?” Dark rumbled. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to lecture them while they were at Anti’s but he really should have known that was a useless thing to hope for.

“Jim did it.” Cameraman Jim declared, pointing his camera lens accusingly at his twin.

Field Reporter Jim squawked, “I did not! We were being very Jim when Jim bumped into the lamp! Sneaky Jim would be rolling in his grave if he would actually stay in one.”

Dark let out a sigh. He was going to need something stronger than water. “I don’t care who broke the lamp. Both of you were near it and you should have been paying attention. Now clean up the mess before Anti gets here. I don’t need to add him to the fray.”

“Not add me to the fray?” Anti crowed, sauntering into the room like the damn drama queen he was, “Whatever do you mean? You can’t have a fray unless I’m involved!”

Dark closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. As soon as Anti walked in, Dark’s head started throbbing. How odd.

The Jims squeaked and hid behind Dark. Their eyes darted between the shattered lamp and the glitchy green bean frantically.

Anti grinned at Dark and started saying something but he stopped mid-vowel when his gaze landed on the lamp. His grin immediately fell. He stared at the broken piece of furniture and turned to the trembling Jims, looking very unimpressed. “Really? Why were you even looking at a lamp?”

Field Reporter Jim poked his head out from behind Dark. “He did it.” He gestured at Dark before ducking back behind him.

Dark rolled his eyes. He really needed to discuss the blaming game with the twins. “I’ll get them to clean it up and pay for a new one.”

Anti shook his head. “Are you ever going to teach them proper manners? This is the third thing they’ve broken this month. I’m tempted to teach them myself. Can I?”

“Anti, leave it alone. They didn’t mean any harm.”

“For a guy who tries to be buff all the time, you’re a damn good babysitter,” Anti sneered.

The Jims were on the floor now, Cameraman Jim trying to sneakily film the whole conversation. Field Reporter Jim had his microphone raised as far as he possibly could without putting himself in Anti’s direct line of sight.

“The tension is high with these two,” Field Reporter Jim muttered, “Jim, I think this is the scoop we’ve been searching for. Be very Jim and get the whole thing, alright Jim?”

Anti huffed, a note of irritation in his voice, “How do you stand them? They don’t make any sense. What does Jim even mean?”

Both Jims gasped. “Jim! You can’t use that kind of language, Glitchy Bean! That’s a naughty, naughty word!”

Anti scowled and took a step forward. “The fuck did you just call me?”

“The Jims are a special type of…creation,” Dark started, adjusting his stance so he was more in front of the Jims. “They don’t make sense but they don’t have too.  They get their job done, even if they do it in unnecessarily complicated ways.”

The Jims made an offended sound and tumbled to their feet.

“Unnecessary?!” Cameraman Jim yelled, “We do our jobs very Jim and if Edgelord can’t see that, then maybe Jim and I will go back to Mama Jim! At least she appreciates Jim!”

Dark glared at Anti. “Now look at what you did.” He left Anti to look offended and turned his full attention to the Jims. “I never said you didn’t do your jobs very well. I just said you have an unorthodox way of doing them. You are very good at your jobs. No one is disputing that. However, you do need to stop breaking things. And stop calling people weird names. We do have actual names, you know.”

The Jims stared at him blankly. Field Reporter Jim glanced at Cameraman Jim and whispered through the corner of his mouth, “Edgelord has finally lost it, Jim. Cousin Jim owes me ten bucks.”

Cameraman Jim nodded. “Let’s get out of here, Jim. Before he goes full Jim on us.”

Before Dark could do anything to stop them, they were scurrying from the room.

Dark let out an exasperated sigh. Anti snickered. Dark glared at him. “Right. Laugh it up. They’re only loose in your house.”

Immediately, Anti shut up. “Shit.”

Dark grabbed his drink and gulped it down, slamming the cup back on the table. “Come on. We had better catch them before they find your knife collection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay, or scream at me here. I'll scream back, promise.


End file.
